As a clothing such as shorts or a bathing suit in which a countermeasure for preventing the hip hemline from rising is taken, the applicant of the present application has proposed a clothing such as shown in FIGS. 5 to 7 (see Patent literature 1). In the shorts, lower end portions of right and left edges 32, 32 of a stretchable front body 31 are formed into curved edges 32a that are outward convex as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, lower portions 34a of right and left edges 34, 34 of a back body 33 are cut into a shape which is spread as moving downward, the portions extending from vertical intermediate positions to lower end portions, and the both portions 32a, 34a are stitched together. According to the configuration, it is possible to obtain adequate three-dimensional bulges which are similar to the body shape in the vicinity of the hip hem, in a non-worn state. In a worn state, therefore, the hip hemlines 35 can deeply fit to the gluteal groove portion to deeply envelop the buttock lower portion as shown in FIG. 7. This cooperates with the function of rubber tapes 37 stitched to the peripheries of leg openings 36 to prevent rising of the hip hemlines 35 from a position C to a position D in FIG. 8, from occurring. The rise may occur when the posture of a person is changed from a standing posture to a sitting posture, a bending or crouching posture, or the like.
As shown in FIG. 7, in a worn state, seamlines L of the right and left edges 34, 34 of the back body 33, and the right and left edges 32, 32 of the front body 31 are formed so as to reach the hip hemlines 35 with outward detouring around the tops T of the buttocks. According to the configuration, loose wrinkles and bagginess in portions of the shorts or the like corresponding to the buttock lower portion and the gluteal groove portion are hardly produced in a standing posture, and a beautiful hip hemline is obtained.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3,389,573